Lux Lamia
This page is under progress click here for lux lamia: '' http://butterflywhisperer7.blogspot.co.uk/p/lux-lamia.html '''The Lux Lamia are fictional creatures in Butterflywhisperer's Sunrise Saga, a FanFiction series continuing from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga. ' 'Lux Lamia, meaning "Light Vampire" in Latin, are magical offspring in the Sunrise Saga universe that come from two vampire mates. Other known names are ''Children of the Light and the ''Angelo Bambino. ''Lux Lamia is their 'official' name. Origin & History The lux lamia were created by one of the most powerful witches in the world, Meredith. She is the world's most powerful witch that is the child of Stephanie, the original witch, and an angel. In the 1500s Meredith met a British vampire, Adam Lexington, in the Caribbean, which at the time was known as the West Indies. During this time it was an island under the rule of the British. Adam was a smuggler and Meredith, after living in Europe for hundreds of years, decided to migrate to the new world. She met Adam one night when he was hunting. The two instantly bonded and formed a relationship. One day Adam begged Meredith to find a way for vampires to create children because a friend of his desperately wanted a baby. Meredith, who was madly in love with Adam, decided to try her best. She used energy from the sun and moon light to create a magic pool underwater. It was a pool of pure magic. She told Adam that if two vampire soul mates had sexual intercourse in this pool or even just consumed some of it, they would be able to create a child. Meredith didn't know this yet, but one night Adam would conceive a child with his true mate, Clara, in the pool. The two vampires, who tricked the witch, then ran away to raise a family. A few weeks later they had their first daughter, the very first Lux Lamia, Hazel Lexington. A few months later Violet Lexington was born. The couple didn't know how she came to be, but they never got to have a lot of time with their daughters. A few months later Meredith found them and in revenge killed them. Feeling guilty, Meredith decided to raise Hazel and Violet, who accepted her as their mother. She observed them for years, trying to figure out what she created. She called them Lux Lamia, because they were vampire creatures created from light energy. Meredith and the Lexington sisters would keep the pool secret for years, but centuries later a young vampire couple would come across the pool, and being drawn in by it's mystical properties, would conceive the next Lux Lamia. The next children wouldn’t be created until the 1800s. That's when Samuel Leonardo and his sister, Candice, were created. The Leonardo family did not know what they were, so they came up with the name, Children of the Light Cave, and called the Magia Piscina a Light Cave because of the single light shinning through the cave and onto the pool. Ethan Rider, the next Lux Lamia created after the Leonardos, did not know anything about them either and only knew what Samuel had told him. Their 'official' name isn't found out until the end of Sunrise when a creature of all four, Lorenzo, called them by their real name. Lorenzo only knows of their existence because of the love affair he shared with Hazel in the 1920s. Magia Piscina The Lux Lamia are created in the Magia Piscina. It is Spanish for "Magic Pool" because the pool is filled with liquid magic. The liquid magic appears to look like water. It is very sacred water since angel power has been used to help create it. The Magia Piscina travels around the world to different secluded spots, mostly secluded underwater caves, were they can stay hidden from the human eye. There it has a single source of light coming through the cave because the Magia Piscina will only work when it has light energy from the sun or moon. The light from the sun and the moon is the most powerful energy source a witch can get their energy from since witches take their energy from forces of nature; like water and wind. The Magia Piscina will appear at parts of the globe with warm climates due to the light energy being at it's most powerful in warm climates. It has been been found in South America, Central America, the Caribbean, and there even has been the case of the Magia Piscina in the Mediterranean sea, off the coast of Italy. When certain vampires and their mates are near the Magia Piscina they will be drawn to them. Bella Cullen describes what it feels like in Sunrise when her and mate, Edward Cullen, found the Magia Piscina. She states, “I felt as if Edward and I were being drawn to it like magnets.” it was the magic of the cave pulling them towards the cave. The Magia Piscina does have a fantasy like appearance to it because of the magic being used to draw the vampire's towards it. After a vampire and it’s mate have made love in the magia piscina it will disappear and go to a new location. It has been said only Lux Lamia are able to find the magia piscina once again, but it is very hard. The magia piscina will also give a vampire two children, it is unknown why two are born, not even Meredith knew. Theories have been made about it, but the most likely one is that the Magia Piscina equally splits the magic so two children could be born. The second child will normally be born when the first needs it the most. Characteristics The Lux Lamia have been described as a combination of vampires and hybrids. They are described that way because they are very much like hybrids, but they have more vampire qualities. Lux Lamia are very much vampire like, but they do have human qualities to them. Lux Lamia have beating hearts, blood rushing through their veins, a blush, they can produce tears, they can sleep, require breathing, and have normal colored eyes. They have human characteristics because they are not technically dead, but as they get older their hearts will slow down and so will their need for oxygen. By the time of full maturity they will be more vampire like rather than human. '''Fluids/Blood: The Lux Lamia have a special type of blood rushing through their veins. The blood flow slows down once a Lux Lamia reaches full maturity due to the fact they need less oxygen. The blood looks like human blood, but it not. It is a special type of blood made from the magia piscina, in other words it's magic liquid flowing through their veins. If a Lux Lamia ever gets injured, and blood is drawn, the cut will quickly heal due to their vampire qualities. Their blood is not appealing for vampires to drink since it has no scent, and if a vampire were to consume the blood they could most likely die form it since it is pure magic. The Lux Lamia can also heal people with their blood. They cannot heal vampires but they can heal anything living that has a pulse. Lux Lamia also can produce tears, but their tears are not like a human's or a hybrid's. Their tears are made of up the magic fluid in their body. Lux Lamia can be venomous only if they are males. The females are not venomous just like hybrids. A male Lux Lamia's venom is exactly like a vampire's venom. Food Source: Lux Lamia can only survive on blood as a food source since their parents are vampires. They do not like human food like vampires and will regurgitate it right away if they ever consume any. Temperature: Lux Lamia's temperatures are much cooler than a humans, but not as cold as a vampire’s. Since they are very vampire like their body temperatures will be cooler. It normally goes unnoticed by a human. Skin: In the light the Lux Lamia will have a shimmer to their skin, but not something the human eye can see. Only supernatural creatures are able to see the shimmer since the Lux Lamia's origin is supernatural. Their skin is not impermeable like a vampire's, but it does heal very fast. Power: Lux Lamia are very powerful considering the magic and power used to create them. They inherit their powers from their parents. In some cases characteristics of their parents can turn into powers if the parents did not have any powers. Hazel and Catherine Lexington are different only because they were the very first Lux Lamia created, making them extremely powerful. All Lux Lamia will have a power. The Lux Lamia are very smart and bright children from the beginning, giving them more of an advantage intellectually besides power. Second Lux Lamia: There will always be two Lux Lamia's born, or a vampire couple will always have the ability to have two children. The two Lux Lamia's have been described as 'twins' born at different times because together they can combine their powers to form great forces that are unstoppable. The most powerful Lux Lamia siblings out there are the Cullen’s and the Lexington’s. The Lux Lamia's 'twin' is always born at a time they need them the most. Relationships: Lux Lamia can sense one another because they were all conceived in the same pool, connecting them all through the magic of the Magia Piscina. Lux Lamia's can have mates connections like vampires. It is unlikely that a Lux Lamia will mate with another Lux Lamia because of their connection through the Magia Piscina will give them more of a sibling connection rather than a mate connection. Most Lux Lamia's will mate with a vampire, but in cases like Elizabelle Cullen, they can mate with other creatures. Male: Male Lux Lamia are venomous and are the fast growing. The pregnancies will only last about a few weeks and they will be fully mature by age five. It is unknown why they are faster in growth compared to the females. Male Lux Lamia's are venomous, giving them the ability to turn a human into a vampire if they wish since their venom is exactly like a vampire's. Female: Female Lux Lamia are not venomous and are slow growing. Their pregnancies can last from a month to a bit over a month. The maximum is about two months. They will be mature by age ten. The females do not have a menstrual cycle, resulting in the fact they cannot have children on their own. They can only conceive in the magia piscina. Much is still not known about the Lux Lamia, only information gained by Meredith, the Cullen family, and other Lux Lamia's; the Lux Lamia are still considered mysterious creatures that can cause things that can't always be explained. Mostly it's the magic's doing, but it is still unknown. Children of the Lux Lamia Lux Lamia may conceive offspring, but there are different ways for a child to be created. To begin, female Lux Lamia are like female vampires. They do not have menstrual cycles so they cannot conceive on their own. Male Lux Lamia can conceive on their own and may have children with humans, witches, hybrids, and other mixed supernatural creatures they have a menstrual cycle. The first Lux Lamia hybrid and example of this is Tyler Cullen. Male Lux Lamia can conceive with female vampires, but it has to be through a magina piscina. Female Lux Lamia and female vampires can conceive in magina piscina and become pregnant. Only Lux Lamia can conceive with other species in a magina piscina. However, if Lux Lamia conceive a child with another species with the use of a magina piscina those children will solely be Lux Lamia. The magic from the pool can only create Lux Lamia children. Known Lux Lamia Hazel Lexington Violet Lexington Samuel Leonardo Candice Leonardo Ethan Rider Lucas Rider Elizabelle Cullen Masen Cullen Stefano Volturi Boniface Volturi Credit/Inspiration The Lux Lamia are not the only original vampire children out there in the FanFiction world. Like, BellaNessieCullen's Luna Bambini or Moon Pool Children (which inspired the Lux Lamia creation process the most, I give her credit for inspiring them), True Tigress's Witchblood Children, and MissRenesmeeCarlie's Bambini Galassina.